


You are such an idiot

by Devairkus



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devairkus/pseuds/Devairkus
Summary: Pre-Abby's flashback from 4 years ago, Abby wrestles with her crush on the Firefly, Owen.---I'm serving y'all a little Abby/Owen content because I for one thought they were cute together and there is like no fics for them :(
Relationships: Abby/Owen (The Last of Us)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	You are such an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely starved for Abby/Owen content, so much that y'all have made me resort to making my own. Also there isn't enough fluffy TLoU fanfics out there either, why do y'all have to hurt me more.

It was breakfast time at St. Mary’s Hospital and people had gathered in the cafeteria to get their share. Abby tried to focus on her bland rations and ignore Owen right across at from her at the other table, but it was more difficult than she’d like to admit. Her father, Jerry, was seated next to her, and she didn’t want him to suspect she had a crush on Owen or anything, that would just be so awkward. Therefore, she tried to act cool as possible when Owen was around. It was much better having this little secret to herself.

When she glanced up from her plate, Abby spotted Owen slyly looking at her from behind his toast. He winked and looked away and she felt her heart flutter but suppressed her smile. She couldn’t wait to get to talk to him later.

“Hey Abs, are you listening to me?” Her dad's words intruded her thoughts.

“Sorry, I spaced out. What were you saying?” It looked to Abby like her dad was hiding a smirk.  
“Oh Abs, never change.” He said and gave her a pat on the shoulder and brought her back into his conversation.

\---

Abby knew Owen was posted on the roof of the hospital and headed there a later that evening. His shift would be over soon.  
 _Ugh, why the roof? Why couldn’t he be, I don’t know, anywhere near the ground?_ She complained to herself. But it was worth it to get to see Owen’s smile and hear his jokes.

Abby pushed open the top door to the roof and was greeted by warm sunlight. It was just starting to be warm for spring, and she was glad for it. Warm weather and sun always suited her, she thought. She could see Owen on one end of the roof and two other Fireflies on the other side. Abby walked towards Owen and hearing her coming, he turned to greet her with a smile.

“Ah, there’s my favorite Firefly in training.” He grinned.

“Yeah... that’s me.” She replied, with teasing raised eyebrows.

“So, what’s your excuse for today as for why you’re running into me?”

“Well…”

“Got some papers for me?” He asked and Abby shook her head.

“Do I... need to come drop something off?” She tilted her head in annoyance and gave him a stare.

“Oh wait, do I need to go guard your dad again while he silently judges me and suspects I am defiling his daughter?”

Abby sputtered. “Oh my god, no!” She laughed, and playfully pushed him, “That’s so wrong.”

He smiled, “Then what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I actually don’t have some fake excuse this time as to why I came to see you.”

“Oh, fake excuses? Wait, are you telling me that one time you thought you saw a giant infected rat in your room, and to help you find and kill it was a fake excuse?”

“I actually did see a rat in there!” She rolled her eyes, even though that time she did only ask him to help because she wanted to be alone with him. “But, today I’m actually gonna just say it.”

Abby looked him in his eyes, which were warm and hazel and inviting, and crinkled with amusement. “I just want to hang out with you now because I know your shift is done.” Suddenly feeling shy, she dropped her gaze.

“Oh Abs.” Said Owen, and he lightly put his finger under her jaw. “How do you always know my shift is done, stalker?”

She punched him in the arm, kinda hard but not too hard.

“Ow…” He flinched and grabbed his tricep. “Uncalled for… but, kinda hot.” Abby guffawed. He continued, “Yeah, okay meet me in that room with the broken roof in five, I just gotta sign out.”

Pleased, Abby turned without another word and headed towards the room he mentioned. There were plenty of rooms with broken roofs in this hospital, but she knew which one he meant. They and some of the other younger Fireflies would hang out and play games and hang out, but a few times it would be just them. Nothing had really happened between them yet. Owen had a stash of books he kept there and they’d sometimes just lounge there and read. The room had used to be some sort of kids play room as there was pictures of animals and rainbows on the inner walls. It was also dilapidated, a large chunk of the outer wall had broken off, and you could sit there with your feet dangling off.

Abby was fingering through a book when Owen showed up a few minutes later, his bulletproof vest off and only his pistol in his holster. He nodded at her and with an exhale, sat down off the ledge, “Come join me.” He invited her.

“Um, no I’m good.” Abby was not a fan of heights or dangling off the edge.

“Wow, you invite me here just to reject me!” Owen proclaimed, clutching his chest in fake pain.

“You’re so stupid.” She rolled her eyes.

“Come on, I won’t let you fall.” He said and reached out his hand.

 _Screw it_. Abby thought and slowly walked towards him and took his hand, it was very warm, but dry. She took a seat next to him, heart pounding for more than one reason.

“Wow, Miss Abigail is making moves today!” Teased Owen, turning and grabbing her on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I know.” She had to smile back. If she looked out far it wasn’t as bad as looking straight down. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful orange hue that cast its color across the area. When Abby looked back at Owen he had this soft look on his face.

“What?” She asked, feeling self-conscious.

“It’s just you look so pretty right now.”

Abby’s immediate instinct was to doubt that. The boys she used to run into back in the city would pick on her and call her unpleasant names, that was until the day she got strong enough to put them in their place. They avoided her after that.  
Sometimes she didn’t even really think Owen felt that way. She had always talked herself into thinking he wasn’t actually into her or that his flirts were just jokes, but when Abby met back to his gaze he seemed so sincere.

“You really mean that?”

“Of course I do.” He slowly walked his fingers up her forearm. “And I also think you’re amazing and smart and brave. And, you’re just about the coolest girl I’ve ever met.” He was leaning only a few inches from her.

Abby closed her eyes and leaned in, and he met her in the middle. Their lips met softly for the first time, and then came back together. Abby felt a fluttering in her chest and her cheeks felt so hot. Owen held her cheek with one hand and her waist with the other. They intertwined for what felt like forever, she could smell his skin and felt so full being so close to him, and when they pulled apart Abby could feel herself yearning for more.

Owen leaned back and looked at her with a curious expression and a bit of a smirk. “Was that your first kiss?” He teased.

Abby looked away and bit her lip. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Owen said devilishly.

"You are such an idiot." Abby rolled her eyes and looked towards the couch in the room. “Get me the hell away from this drop to my death and over to that couch and maybe I’ll enjoy it a little more.”

Owen grinned and helped her up. There the two then melted together again, forgetting the rest of the world for just a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe will make a few more little fics for them, we'll see. :)


End file.
